


The Goddess Within

by OneTwilightBlossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Harem, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Goddesses, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hero Worship, Lust at First Sight, Maids, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTwilightBlossom/pseuds/OneTwilightBlossom
Summary: She's the impersonification of Spring; She's beautiful, she's loved, she's worshiped.She's also the daughter of two gods, offspring of a sacred and secret union. She's the gods' gift to Earth. She's the Queen of a legendary land.She's Haruno Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Tsunade, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Welcome To Our Kingdom

For millennia, the isolated Haru no Taki archipelago is the home of The Senju, and consequently, the home of Tsunade, the goddess of Love and Kindness.

It's not unheard of a god living within mortals. Many of them spend centuries within their followers, being loved and worshiped. In return, they give and gift whoever is deserving. 

Tsunade had descended and made a kingdom for herself many years ago. Whispers say that she was hiding, running away... from what or who nobody dare to name. However these were thoughts coming from the opposition, from people that didn't know the motherly woman that had a pure heart full of love. 

Her kingdom consisted of many of her deserving followers, mostly woman. Some were orphan and prayed for her kindness and motherly spirit. Some were wronged and desperately seeking redemption from their sins or the sins committed against them. Others were simple commoners with faith in their goddess, living a life to support and witness Her walking among them.

Along the years, Tsunade travelled back and forth between the land of the gods and her beloved kingdom. The last time she returned carrying a blessing with her: Sakura, her daughter. A tiny bundle of joy that is well known by the name of Haruno Sakura, many say that she's the spring herself. 

Sakura is a beautiful girl, with fair skin, dainty features, rose gold hair, and the greenest eyes anyone had seen.

Her father is certainly a god himself, as there was no other way for a goddess to conceive. The gods might resemble humans, majestic and beautiful humans, but they can only create life with another of their kind. Although this is a known fact, nobody actually knew the identity of Sakura's father and Tsunade's lover. 

However, this wouldn't be a mystery forever, as it was also known that once the little goddess reached her maturity, discovering her gift and powers, it would be easy to find what she received from her mother and what she received from her father.

Until then, they can only carry on with their lives and continue to support their Goddess and their Princess.


	2. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Sakura learns and explores the unknown feelings swirling her.

Haruno Sakura was kind and passionate. A little girl blossoming beautifully. 

Although, pretty much sheltered like any other royalty, Sakura made fast friends within the palace's servants and staff. She also adores spending time around her mother, be it in private or when her mother listens to the citizens or travellers that pay their respect in the throne room. 

Lately, her time is divided between her mother and her maid, Ino-chan. Sakura was ten years-old when she was given Ino to help her. Ino took care of her, helping her dress accordingly, grooming and styling her. She is a very nice young lady, that unfortunately lost her family to the war - that happened in the mainland when she was only a child. 

Even though they are six years apart in age, they are good friends, and like any other girls, they spend a lot of time talking, gossiping, and making themselves prettier. Sakura admires Ino's beauty and how she can make her hair and paint her face with fine makeup. 

It's pretty much the admiration that one has for an older sister, though when Ino-chan bathes her, Sakura knows something different stirs between them. 

Ino-chan presses her ample bosom against the rim of the large bathtub, trying to work on Sakura's legs without getting in the water. But Sakura can only stare at the round, soft mounds and wonder how they look like without that thin layer of fabric.

Then, there's that special time that Sakura loves, when Ino-chan parts her legs and uses the sponge to make her clean. The first few times, Sakura wants to squeeze her thighs back together, her breathing hitches and she flushes a color that matches her hair. 

By the third time, Sakura relishes in the feel of dainty fingers and the additional soft appendage, hoping that the ministrations will last longer - hoping that Ino-chan doesn't notice her turmoil. 

She doesn't know if it's right. Sakura also doesn't know what she wants or what all this means. So, three years of uncertainty later, she approaches her kind mother one night, after the bath is long finished and they are both ready to rest and sleep. 

Sakura tells her mother in a rushed tone how this is all confusing and she needs to know what witchcraft is this. She tells Tsunade every little detail, puffing her still chubby cheeks in exasperation when she reaches the end of her personal tale.

Tsunade laughs; a hand coming to hold her taunt belly and another searching for her daughter to bring her to a hug. 

"It's not funny, Mama!" 

"'Corse it's not, baby. It's just that..." She uncrosses Sakura's arms and holds her closer. "...you're just your father's daughter. That's all." 

Sakura knows little of the subject, but she does know that her father, a mysterious god that managed to capture her mother's heart long time ago, cannot be in their kingdom or Earth at the moment. However, her mother promised that there will be a time for everything. 

"Do you want to learn about this?" Her mother gestures to her body and Sakura nods, still pouting. 

They sit in the middle of the bed, and when Tsunade finishes explaining her pre-teen daughter about the birds and the bees, and all the things around it, including information about her body and self-pleasure, Sakura feels calmer. 

But mother knows best and she sees the doubts crossing her daughter's angelical face with a frown. "Do you want me to show you?" 

"Can you, Mama? Please!"

"Ok, let's go through this together. Now move here and undress." 

Tsunade starts by asking her to mimic her, exploring her own body with her hands, slowly learning each nook and cranny. Her mother's body is one of a developed and mature woman, all curves and deeps tantalizing for the eye. Sakura eyes are wide like saucers, taking note of everything as she repeats the motions on her own, still growing, tiny body. 

"Ok, this feels nice, but let's move things a bit." Tsunade leans against the headboard, opening her legs wide and bending them on the knee, feet flat on the mattress. She moves a hand to the apex between her thighs and Sakura blushes, but comes closer, sitting in front of her Mama with curious eyes.

She shows Sakura her bare pussy and trimmed curls on top, parting the lips, to explain what each part is. "You see this little button here?" Sakura nods, "This is your clit. It's your little pink pearl and it needs _polishing_ to shine." Her mother winks and starts rubbing and exploring, running her fingers up and down and then back to the little button.

Sakura pays attention, growing wet as she learns about the female body. She reclines a little and mimics her mother's position, opening her legs and linking her feet around the older woman's ankles. They are closer now, and Sakura flushes when her mother smirks at the way she's still unsure.

Though, when Sakura opens her soft, bare pussy lips and starts exploring the same way her mother does, she shudders, any traces of bashfulness forgotten. Her mouth parts and forms a little "o", satisfaction sighs escaping her parted lips as she plays with herself, finding the little pearl her mother told her about. Emerald eyes go wide when her finger makes a circular motion around it.

Tsunade chuckles. "That's my girl." 

Her mother increases speed and she pauses to watch, not able to keep up just yet. Mesmerized by the sight of pleasure taking over her always composed mother, Sakura leans forward on her knees, closer to Tsunade, and touches her thigh. The older woman whimpers. 

Small hands hesitate at first, but when a second whimper leaves her mother's mouth, they move to explore the mature body and soon enough, Sakura is palming the another object of her curiosity: breasts. Hers are still tiny, barely there and she knows in no time they will blossom just like she's slowly doing now. But her mother's are so big; firm and soft at the same time, with rose hard nipples begging for attention. 

Without a second thought, Sakura latches in one nub, straddling her mother's thigh, she sucks and holds the large mound like a baby. 

Tsunade curses, but moans when the suckling intensifies her pleasure. Another tiny hand goes to the second breast and the woman praises her attentive daughter. 

Sakura feels hot in between her legs, and the warm, wet feeling intensifies now, though the fact that she has her little pussy rubbing her Mama's thigh is helping dissipate the warm, dizzy feeling. 

It was clear that it was not the woman's intention to take things this far, but she loves her daughter and wouldn't deny her knowledge - or anything else. They are also both goddess and things that are frowned upon for mortals are nothing for them. 

"That's it baby, shh!" She tries to calm Sakura as the girl's breathing becomes erratic. Tsunade holds the tiny waist and lifts her off of her, a trail of wetness linking her muscular thigh to her little girl’s pussy. The sight is too much and although there's no stimulation at all, the woman comes just by looking at her baby and her lust fuelled state.

She jerks against the mattress and brings Sakura to her other thigh. She holds her close and the girl finds the unattended nipple in no time. With a hard suckle, Tsunade comes again, screaming and holding the girl tight. 

"Now now, what we have here?" Sakura is squirming, still trying to find the right stimulation to get this scorching feeling out.

Her mother turns her around, nestling the girl's back against her stomach, the tiny, round ass over her trimmed curls. She moves the legs open over her own, one hand holding her by the hip, the other goes south to explore Sakura's lips. 

Her mother teases her, to a point that Sakura squirms and moans in her lap, all the while explaining everything she's doing and why. It's a lecture and Sakura tries to pay attention to the details but she's afraid it's too much, because it feels so good, better than when she tried with her own hand. 

She bucks her hips against her mother's fingers and makes a tiny circle, wriggling her ass over her mother's lap. And then Tsunade starts to polish that little pearl, and Sakura feels high, she's climbing and she feels the twirl around her navel getting warmer, faster than before. One, two, three brushes of an expert finger and Sakura is coming, a scream leaving her lips as her pussy squeezes out her pleasure with a squirt.

It was the first time she experienced such pleasure, and she's sure that she was out for a minute or five. She feels her mother chuckle and she asks why she wetted herself like that. A little ashamed of the situation now that she's sobering up.

"That's a squirt, baby. Some women can come like that when they orgasm. It's hot and very satisfying. I'm glad that you can do that." 

They fall asleep after that, a deep and restful slumber after the night activities. Sakura still curious and is eager to learn more; she's a little minx just like her mother predicted - pretty much like the goddess herself. Tsunade knows that this is just the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shameless - is this any good?


	3. The Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, now more experienced, makes a move on Ino-chan.

It’s hard to believe that only a couple months ago she had no clue about what her body could do; how she can make herself feel good - so, so good.

Sakura takes the self-discovering journey as a daily training. Like the knowledge starving girl she is, she makes sure to explore and research.

Her mother helps with questions and some nights they spend the night together for more practical learning. Tsunade is still a busy woman, and encourages Sakura to explore the youth of their kingdom. Sakura knows that this is the way that her Mama found to nudge her to seek whatever she wants; to seek Ino-chan.

Sakura doesn’t rush anything though, she waits for the right opportunity. Like that morning, during her bath time. She noticed her legs are not as smooth as before and she knows young women start to shave their bodies at some point. So she asks, “Ino-chan, can you teach me how to be smooth and bare again? Can you help me shave?” 

“I’ll be happy to, Princess.”

They are in the bathroom attached to the princess’s quarters. There is a regular bathtub in the corner but she asks to use the round one by the window. It’s bigger and attached to the floor, there’s steps to reach its rim and space to sit around while soaking their legs. It’s perfect.

Sakura is already naked when Ino enters the room with the products in hand. She notices how her maid blushes when she sees her parted legs propped up on the step as Sakura inspects her calves. 

“Ino-chan, show me how you do it.” Sakura asks, head angling to the razor blade and soaps beside them.

“Okay, I can do the first leg and you do the other," the maid replied.

”No, I mean," Sakura moves a pink lock behind her year, suddenly a little bashful, "show me how you do it on yourself.”

”Oh!” And it's Ino's turn to blush now, and a hand comes up to cover her mouth. “That wouldn’t be right.”

”There’s nothing wrong," Sakura starts. "Besides, I’m the Princess and I’m requesting this. So, take off your clothes and join me, Ino-chan.”

Thad did it. The girl gets up and starts working on her top layers, and it’s five minutes later that Sakura sees the beautiful blonde's naked body for the first time.

She thought her maid was beautiful before, now she’s sure the older girl is utterly breathtaking. Her curves are luscious and smooth. Perky round breasts are full with stiff dark nipples. Her thighs are toned from all the walking she does around their kingdom. Her arms are dainty, leading to a slender, beautiful neck and high cheekbones.

There’s something different that catches the princess's eyes right away. Ino’s pussy is covered in dark blonde curls, more covered than her mother’s - and it is the first time that sakura sees one like this. The coverage conceals her jewels and Sakura is ten times more curious to see her now. 

The blonde walks hesitantly towards the bath tube, curving into herself, as if she was trying to hide from curious green eyes. She sits by the rim of the tub, just like Sakura, but she doesn’t move any inch further. 

Ino’s legs are already smooth, so she tells Sakura that she won’t be able to show her how to shave using her own legs as example. She moves closer then and grabs Sakura’s calf, splaying her fingers over the soap that she spread over the girl's leg until there’s a thin white layer covering it. The maid shows how to move the razor and repeats the movement over and over. 

Sakura is a quick learner and is able to finish the other leg without any major incidents or cuts.Before finishing though, she eyes the Ino's curls again and asks, “Ino-chan, why aren’t you shaved down there like my Mama?"

"Oh," the maid gasps, "we commoners don’t have that habit; I never had time or place for such a luxury". Her voice is soft and calm as she explains it, and Sakura doesn't miss it how wistful the maid sounds by the end, like these little beauty things matters a lot.

"I see," Sakura replies, "let me do it, then. You're my friend and I’m ordering you to have the same treatment as I have." The maid looks stunned, but happy nonetheless. Sakura knows that's the perfect time to act on her plan, so she adds with an innocent tone, "and then, I can train how to use the razor in other places too."

Ino tries to deny the offer, stuttering half-excuses, however, she sees in Sakura’s determined expression that there’s no way to say no to her Princess. She nods slightly then, and parts her legs as she sits again on the rim of the tub.

Sakura gets in the water and moves between Ino’s legs, just a few inches away from her pussy. The younger girl is mesmerized with the vision and excited to get to work. She doesn’t hesitate in moving both hands up to part the pussy's lips, running her small fingers over the edges to inspect the shapes.

Little hands grab the lavender soap and start to spread out the liquid on top of the curls. Her expert fingers, trained to work on her own pussy for the last month or so, work up and down the slit, smoothly creating the same white layer of soap over all the area. She hears Ino’s breathing hitching during this process, and a tiny smirk appears on her lips.

Sakura massages the outer lips and then the inner lips, covering all the hair, careful not to touch Ino’s pearl - even though she’s dying too. The Princess works in a sweet, slow and teasing pace.

With Ino’s voice as guidance, Sakura works up and down in different angles, brushing the razor until the maid's pussy is completely bare and smooth.

Looking up, Sakura meets a sight she doesn’t want to forget; parted lips, hazed eyes and flushed cheeks, Ino’s arousal is evident and as beautiful as her.

Sakura uses a jar full of clean water to rinse the soap, repeating the movement a few times. "Look, Ino-chan, how beautiful you are, and so soft."

The Princess drops to her knees again, fingers brushing the maid's pussy as she inspects her work. Ino stutters some intelligible words then, because she knows there's no need for the treatment to continue. Without thinking, Sakura spreads the pussy lips and licks her from the entrance to the clit. A sure, swift lick that makes the maid tremble and cry out.

Taking it as a good sign, Sakura continues her ministrations, licking up and down and then swirling her tongue around Ino’s pearl. Sakura likes the taste of Ino’s pussy and that makes her hot and wet too; it’s finally happening and sakura is not paying much attention to her needs though, wanting to make Ino-chan feel good first. 

She hears the older girl’s protests, telling sakura to stop, that this is wrong, that she’s only a maid... but then Sakura’s tongue pushes inside Ino’s entrance and the girl only cries in ecstasy. Sakura plunges in and out, moaning as she gets to taste more of Ino’s essence; it’s sweet and a bit sour - and so addictive.

When she hears the blonde's sobs becoming more desperate, Sakura leaves her entrance to kiss her way up the pussy's apex, licking all the bare expanse and then going back to Ino’s clit. She latches at the engorged nub like it’s a nipple and sucks on it with hunger. Ino squirms and moans loudly, trembling as sakura sucks harder. She convulses and drops backwards, securing herself on her elbows, a content sigh escaping her lips marked the the end of her high.

Sakura can’t help but grin and climb off the tub, straddling the blonde's stomach to look at her. Ino gets up sluggishly and embraces her Princess. The girl looks speechless, not sure what to say in such situation, and Sakura can tell this is confusing and unexpected too, of course, so she hugs Ino back and tells her: "You're mine," there's a possessiveness in her tone that makes the blonde shiver, "and I take good care of what's mine. I want you to be happy as much as possible." 

Ino kisses the younger girl's temple, and Sakura rests her head on the woman's ample bosom, a hand lazily playing with an extended nipple. She can’t wait much though, and her cherry mouth latches to the one closer to her. Sakura starts to suck the breast into her mouth hungrily and Ino moans with abandon this time, holding the tiny girl closer and sighing sweet encouraging words to her ear.

Once sakura is satisfied with the time spent suckling and fondling both breast, she squirms on Ino’s lap. The maid, very attentive as always, understands that the Princess needs her.

Ino lays sakura on the floor, beside the bath tube, and spreads her legs open; wide, bending them high. Sakura observes through her heavy lids, awaiting the next move.

It's clear that Ino is not certain of what to do; this is likely her first and only sexual experience so far. She is eager to learn, it seems, and Sakura is patient.

Ino uses her index and middle finger to part the chubby lips of Sakura's pussy, spreading them open and exposing the pink flesh to her eyes. She gasps and lowers to see it closer, a curious finger moves slowly down the inner lips and plays with the wetness she finds there. She spreads it like she’d do with a wand of nail polish; evenly and surely, making sure to cover any nook and cranny. Sakura pants and moans sweetly, encouraging the blonde, curious to see her next move.

The maid brings a finger to her lips and licks it, humming in approval in the next second. It looks like Ino enjoyed her taste and Sakura feels herself getting wetter by the erotic sight. Ino uses both hands to keep the Princess' pussy wide open and dives in without warning; her tongue sticks out and is ready to explore where once her fingers were just a few seconds ago.

She licks, and nips, and sucks like she’s dutifully working on a cleaning task, to make this pussy is as clean and plump as ever. It’s clear that she cannot have enough of the little girl's taste, and Ino moans against the juicy folds. The vibrations cause Sakura to thrash a little, the sensation too much to handle, and she cries out. She knows she's close.

Ino doesn’t penetrate her, but the maid finds her pink pearl and swirl her tongue a few times before suckling on it gently. Sakura moans loudly now; she has touched her clit before and her mother did it too, but nobody had ever used a tongue or a mouth there. Sakura can't help but get wetter, the liquid gushing from her core floods her and the blonde licks it all quickly.

She goes back to suckling them, increasing to a rhythm that’s bordering desperate. The girl wants to devour Sakura’s pussy, that's evident, and the Princess is happy to let her do so. "Ino-chan, your mouth is so good." She lets out a high pitched moan and adds, "you make me feel so good."

She hears the blonde whimpering after her words, and she pleads her to not stop. "Ino-chan, please don't stop."

Sakura tries to sit up. Holding herself on her elbows, she brings a hand to tangle in blonde locks, securing the blonde tight to her center, pressed to her pussy and where she needs most. Ino's pretty mouth is held in place as she continues to suck Sakura's clit. The blonde sucks harder then.

The younger girl trembles, moaning, almost shouting as her release hits her. She comes hard, convulsing in place; three, four gushes squirts out of her. Her liquid-honey hits Ino’s chan face, and the blonde makes quick work to slurp everything - without an order - not letting any drop go to waste.

Sakura is spent, exhausted, and she extends her arms for the blonde to pick her up - just like when she was little. The blonde carries the princess back to the tube where she will personally bathe every inch of skin. The maid is completely and utterly devoted from then forward, making sure to worship Sakura with her hands, tongue and body for as long as she's allowed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this story in my head for a while, and I'll be posting chapters as I'm able to write them. I haven't reviewed, so do let me know if there are any grammar errors or typos. 
> 
> Also, let me know your thoughts about this story ;)


End file.
